


Jealousy

by leodis57



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/leodis57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa gets is more than a little jealous after watching Roger’s interview following his match against David Goffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Roger glanced at the caller ID on his mobile. Rafa. With a half smile he opened the sliding door leading from his hotel suite and went out onto the balcony.  In the background he could hear his children chattering excitedlyto Mirka as she attempted to settle them in bed.

 

After making sure the door was firmly shut he answered the call.  “Hey you” he said with a soft chuckle.

 

“You are on your own?” Rafa sounded edgy, tense.

 

“Sure”, Roger replied.

 

“I’m not happy, Rogelio.”

 

Roger sensed there was trouble brewing.

 

“Oh … why is that?”

 

“I see your interview on TV, after your match with this, this …. David Goffin.” Rafa almost spat out the last two words.

 

Roger was amused by Rafa’s propensity to over-dramatise things.  He tried to suppress a giggle. “Ah – the interview. What’s your problem with it?” he asked.

 

“You are laughing at me, Rogelio. I no like it when you do this.”

 

Roger just knew that Rafa was pouting.  He took a deep breath and replied in a serious voice.

 

“Come on, Rafa, tell me what bothered you about the interview”.  He suspected that he wasn’t going to like the answer to his question. He had already had an awkward conversation with Mirka earlier that evening about the very same topic.

 

“I not like that you flirt with that boy.”

 

“Flirt with him? What?” cried Roger.  “Rafa you are being ridiculous, of course I wasn’t flirting with him.  We had a friendly chat that’s all and I gave him some advice.  Anyway, how do you know what was said, since the interview was in French?”.

 

“I not need to understand French to know that you flirt with him, Roger.  I understand _this_ language of flirting very well.”

 

“Get a grip, Rafa. You are deliberately reading more than there is into an innocent conversation.”

 

“‘Geta grip’ what is this? I not reading anything! Always you use too many words”. Rafa growled.

 

Sometimes Rafa’s inadequate grasp of the English language was endearing, just now it was damned irritating. Roger moved the phone away from his ear for a second and stared at the view of Paris ahead of him.

 

“Look Rafa, as I explained to Mirka earlier …” he started.

 

“Mirka!” Rafa shouted triumphantly at the mention of her name.  “Si, I am right. Mirka think the same, she not like you flirting with this David.”

 

“She jumped to a completely wrong conclusion like you have done.  What’s wrong with me exchanging a few friendly words with the kid?”

 

“This boy likes you much.  He has pictures of you all over his room.” Rafa said decidedly, throwing a tasty morsel of evidence into the equation.

 

“Who told you that?” Roger sounded surprised.

 

“Uncle Toni understand – he told me.”

 

“Right, David Goffin has pictures of me on his wall. Big deal. I’m pretty well known, I’m sure he’s not the only one.  How many people have pictures of you on their walls? Does that bother me? Of course not. It means nothing, Rafa.”

 

“It not nothing. He make the big eyes at you, and you at him. Then you hug him and put hand on his head.”  Rafa’s words came out in a torrent, tumbling over each other in their hurry to get out.

 

Roger glanced at the door and moved further towards the ornate railing. He was cross but kept his voice down for fear of being overheard.  “So, every time I hug someone it has a sexual meaning, is that what you’re saying? If I hug another player at the end of a match it means I want to fuck him?. Come on! Perhaps I should be jealous every time you hug Novak or one of the other guys, you certainly do plenty of it.”

 

“Is not the same, you know this” replied Rafa dismissing this argument. Roger had an image of him shrugging his shoulders.  “I cannot stand that you hug this boy. I want to kill him. I’m going to get knife and kill him now. Then you can no longer hug him.”

 

“God, Rafa! He’s just a kid – he means nothing to me.  If I’d known it would cause all this trouble I wouldn’t have spoken to him.”

 

“He is a kid, yes and that is why you like him.  I was a kid when we met – you like me better when I was younger, now I getting too old for you.” There was a wobble in Rafa’s voice; tears were not far away.

 

The conversation was spiralling out of control.  Reasoning wasn’t Rafa’s strongest asset at the best of times; Roger needed to restore a semblance of normality.  

 

“Rafa, listen to me. I loved you when you were eighteen and I love you now.  Your age has nothing to do with it.   I admit I sometimes think of you as younger than you are but that’s when you’re being a brat or acting childishly like you are now.  I’m not interested in David Goffin or anyone else OK, apart from Mirka and that’s different as you know.”

 

Roger could hear a choking, sobbing sound.  “Rafa are you listening to me?”

 

“Si.” said Rafa in a small voice.

 

“Where are you?”

 

“In your hotel lobby, downstairs.”

 

Roger groaned. He could do without this.

 

“Don’t worry – no one really notice me, I very careful.” 

 

Why do I find that hard to believe, thought Roger.  Rafa’s idea of being careful wasn’t the same as his.

 

“Right.  Stay where you are, I’m coming down. Give me five minutes to talk to Mirka.”

 

As he ended the call Roger felt as though he had been through a washing machine cycle and hung out to dry. He also had a strong impression that he had been manipulated.  Why couldn’t life be simpler?  He supposed it was his own choice, but being in the middle between his wife and his boyfriend was never an easy place to be.  Now to talk to Mirka.

 


End file.
